The goal of the Benedict College EARDA Program is to enhance the participation of the institution in biomedical and behavioral research and research training. The objective of this Phase II competing continuation FRESP application is to further enhance the on-going research activities and training in biomedical sciences. Since the start of the EARDA/FRESP support in the fall of 2001,the EA has developed the implementation plan. The Benedict College Research Advisory Committee, together with the Dean, meets once each semester. The major accomplishments that have resulted from the Phase I FRESP award include the establishment of the Office of Sponsored Biomedical Research (OSBR), recruitment of the Grants Officer, submission of the INBRE, HBCU-UP, and the MBRS RISE applications, collaboration with the University of South Carolina through the NIH's South Carolina Biomedical Research Infrastructure Network (SC-BRIN) collaborative research program; participation of students in NIGMS/Endocrine Society sponsored short courses, FASEB/MARC seminars, poster presentations, and various training programs, participation of faculty in grant writing workshops, and interactions with other EAs in the Biennial Update Conferences at Bethesda, Maryland, in the spring of 2002 and 2004. Through increased grant submission, collaboration and funding, the EARDA program has already strengthened the biomedical infrastructure at Benedict College. With this new phase II support we will fund three pilot studies that will promote and increase participation of both minority students and faculty in biomedical research and research training. In addition, we will strengthen and expand the existing activities such as seminars, workshops, and student research. With the Phase II FRESP funding we will submit three meritorious pilot research studies by faculty and monitor faculty and student productivity. As Head, OSBR, the EA plans to articulate interactions with the RIMI Program and the SC-BRIN institutions. The PI will work closely with the sponsored program and research staff, faculty, and the Grants Officer to identify funding opportunities. We will also continue to sponsor at least one proposal writing workshop each year to improve grant-writing skills. The Program will be evaluated each year with formal assessment.